Footwear, such as sandals, provide a sole that protects and separates a user's foot from a ground surface when in an-as-worn position. The sole may protect a user's foot from rough terrain, slippery conditions, and un-hygienic environments. For example, a sandal may be worn as a shower sandal in a community shower, which may have slippery and unsanitary surfaces that a user whishes to avoid directly contacting. Sandals may also be used in a variety of other environments, such as the beach, to protect the user from hot sand and other surfaces.